Henry!
by Regina La Luna
Summary: This story takes place after the battle in Neverland to get Henry back. Everyone is back in Storybrooke however Regina had found herself in a very difficult and scary situation. Someone else found away into Storybrooke and is looking for revenge on Regina in the most cruel way possible, putting Henry's life in danger. Will Regina have what it takes to protect Henry or will he die!
1. Chapter 1: Trapped

Warning: This story is incredibly graphic and deals with disturbing subject matter. There will be a lot of violence, gore and course language. If you are disturbed by any of these things please do not read. If you love horror stories then please read and rate. Thank you

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Once Upon a Time or the characters from the show.

"Where...where am" I spoke softly as I opened my eyes, now surrounded by darkness. I struggled a bit only to find I was bound to a wall with chains around my ankles and wrists. They were so tight it felt like they were digging into my skin. I felt a chill in the air as I glanced around trying to see anything but it was completely dark. "What! What is going on?" I struggled some more trying to break free, however I realized it was futile. I opened the palm of my hand and tried to focus a fireball, but there was nothing. Where ever I was, I was unable to use magic. Someone knew that I used magic and planned for this. This was well though out, that is for sure. There was no way that a random person just decided to kidnap the mayor of Storybrooke not knowing who she really is, only to find a way to prevent her from using magic. "Greg Mandel" I yelled out. I shock my head in disbelief because he was dead. He had died in Neverland so it couldn't be him or Tamara. Then who? Who else knew about magic? The thought scared me. Maybe there were other people who knew about magic. Or perhaps it was just someone trying to scare me. But come on, I thought we all got over the fact that I was the evil queen. Everyone in Storybrooke knew I was trying to change. Even if they didn't like me they wouldn't try to hurt me. Not with Henry around. The people of Storybrooke really cared about Henry and if they did anything to me, he would be devastated. Someone from the outside world must have found their way to Storybrooke. That was the only explanation. "Hello! Anyone? What do you want!" I spoke firmly showing no hint of fear in my voice.

Within seconds a bright light turned on above the room and a man walked inside. "Hello Regina. Nice to see you have regained consciousness!" He grinned toward me as I struggled a bit against the chains. I didn't even know how I ended up in this place. I tried to remember but everything seemed to be a blur. "Good then we can begin" He spoke as he walked out of the room for a moment only to come back in pushing a trolley which seemed to be carrying some sharp instruments and other things seeming a lot like torture devices. My heart sank for a moment as I realized I was in serious trouble. "Now then Regina I think we better begin." He smirked as he picked up a small knife and began to walk toward me. I trembled a bit but remained calm.

"Who the hell are you? Do you really think you can intimidate me with that little thing?" I glared toward him trying to stay calm. However deep inside I was a little afraid. I had wondered what I did to provoke this man into wanting to hurt me. But then again I have hurt so many people in my past its surprizing that more people didn't want me dead. The man began to laugh as he walked up toward me placing the knife gently against my neck. "Just what do you think this is going to accomplish? What ever I did to you I am sorry. For your information I have a son so if I die..."

I was coldly interrupted as he whispered into my ears. "Henry right?"

"How do you...?" How did he know about my son? None of this made any sense to me. I struggled again against the chains as he walked away from me. He didn't cut me or anything. He just walked away and out of the room. Moments pasted but it seemed like an eternity to me. Soon after he left he had come back into the room pushing a table inside. "No!" I screamed as my heart sank deeper. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Henry. He was bound to the table unable to move. How did he get a hold of Henry? "Please wait whatever your thinking of doing you don't have to do. Henry is not a part of this just let him go." I pleaded with him, fear now clear in my eyes. I began to violently struggle to break free from the chains but it was no use.

"Oh but I am not going to do anything to Henry unless you say so" I was officially confused. Why on earth would he think I would tell him to hurt my son? This man was insane.

"Then let him go"

"No I can't do that I am afraid. Only after the task is completed he will be free. But it will not be that easy, that is for sure" he spoke as he touched Henry's shoulder shaking him a bit to wake him up. This man was talking crazy talk. Nothing he said made any sense at all. But I was afraid. It was men like him that were so incredibly dangerous. Whatever I did too him must have thrown him off the deep end. But I didn't even know who the guy was.

"Mommy" Henry spoke as he glanced toward me his eyes filled with fear. Henry didn't deserve this. Whatever evil I did in the past should not have anything to do with Henry. The poor kid didn't deserve any of this and yet it was my fault he was in the situation, so scared and vulnerable.

"Henry... It's going to be alright okay. I will figure a way out of this." I tried to reassure my son but I really had no idea how I was going to protect him if I was bound and unable to use magic. This was horrible. However there must a way out of this. There was no way that man was going to hurt my son. "I don't know what I did to you. Just tell me. I want to understand what is going on. This is definitely not the way. Please"

The man just walked into the center of the room between me and Henry as he smirked looking directly into my eyes. "All will be revealed in due time your majesty. Now we shall begin? We are going to play a game Regina. How much do you really love Henry? What are you really willing to endure to ensure Henry remains safe? I will say that by the end of this if you are not the Evil Queen Regina, then perhaps you have changed. However once your heart has darkened there is no going back. That being said that I believe the darkness still lingers inside you soul. That darkness will be the reason Henry will die!"

Whatever this man was saying was completely insane. "I am not the evil queen anymore nor will I ever be. I am Regina Mills. I am a mother. Henry is my son and I will do anything to protect him even at the cost of my own life so if your going to kill me just do it and let him go."

The mans laugh became more sinister as he walked toward me carrying the knife in his had. "Oh no Regina, that would be too easy. No your going to have to suffer for what you did. And what better way then what I have planned. In the end you will break, all hope and goodness inside shattered, and you will give into your evil yet again and Henry will die. But if you prove to be as you say you are, then perhaps Henry will live. Now lets begin out little game shall we?! "


	2. Chapter 2: The Game

This man was completely insane. I glanced toward Henry as the man approached me. Henry's eyes were filled with fear. I believe at that point he was afraid that the man was going to hurt me. Henry was the type of boy who cared a lot about other people and didn't want to see anyone suffer. He was committed to helping people no matter what the cost. It was his innocence that made this little game that much more sick. Henry should never have to go through the things he does but somehow he remains strong. "Henry it is going to be okay. I will protect you...somehow?"

"Mom...its okay. I am okay. I will be fine" He seemed to reassure me that he was capable of handling this tough situation. But I was still afraid. I didn't want him to get hurt. I didn't want him to have a painful child hood like I did. I wanted him to grow up happy and find that happy ending. That would be what would truly make me happy, no matter what I had to do to make that happen.

The man walked closer to me as he smirked. "I think you better stop worrying about him and start worrying about yourself your majesty." He spoke coldly as he pointed the knife toward my body causing me to I trembled at bit. "Now to begin let me explain a few things. I am going to hurt you Regina. I am going to hurt you a lot for what you did. You will be begging for death before I am even close to being done. However I will not kill you. Oh no. There is one way to make the pain stop. You have to tell me to kill Henry." My eyes widened as he placed the knife against my arm. "You will have to say these exact words. Kill Henry." Once you break and you say those words I will kill Henry and the darkness will once again fill your heart. Now then lets get started"

"What?" I couldn't believe what he had said to me. He wanted me to tell him to kill Henry. There was no way in hell I would tell him to kill Henry. "Your sick you know that. You don't have to do this..." I yelled but it seemed as if he wasn't listening to a word I said. He sliced his blade right down my arm to my hand causing me with wince in pain, blood beginning to flow from my arm. I did not scream or cry. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me struggle. I remained somewhat calm although it hurt a lot I knew that this was just the start of what he was going to do to me. At that point I knew pleading with him wasn't going to work. This was a really bad situation and I honestly had no idea how we were going to both get out of this alive.

"Now then Regina that was only the start of things." He spoke as he placed the knife in his pocket and reached grabbing a hold of my hand tightly. I tried to struggle against his grip but again it was futile. I felt so weak without my magic. He grabbed my thumb holding it tightly. "Now the real fun begins. But first I will ask you a simple question. Do you want me to kill Henry?"

"Go to Hell!" I responded as he laughed gripping my thumb tighter.

"Very well. I will explain more. At the beginning of each round I will ask you the same question. At that point all of this can stop if you tell me to kill Henry. Now if you don't say kill Henry I will begin the next round and hurt you even more. If at any chance in the middle of each round you can't handle the pain, I will be nice and stop what I am doing to you. However there is a catch. I will then finish what I was doing to you by doing the exact same thing to your son. Now I hope all that makes sense. Now onto round 2." He spoke as he twisted my thumb in such away causing it to break. I closed my eyes know that round 2 was going to far worse then just breaking one finger. He then continued to break each and every one of my fingers extremely slowly to ensure my suffering would endure. I whimpered at times but refused to cry out. Sure it hurt a lot but I had to remember I was doing this to protect Henry. I was hopeful that Emma and the others were worried since both me and Henry had gone missing. I just had to hold on a little longer and they would manage to find us. If it was one thing Emma was good at it was finding people. "Now then Regina. Do you want me to kill Henry?"

"No..." I said as I gazed into his cold eyes.

"Now Regina. If this next round is to much just tell me to stop and I will finish what I am doing to Henry" he spoke as I kept silent. I didn't want to say anything that would cause him to hurt Henry. I just had to deal with what was happening to me. After all I did deserve it. I gazed toward Henry and noticed he was in tears. It literally broke my heart to see him having to watch what was happening to me. The man then walked back toward the trolley and grabbed a large beaker that was filled with some kind of liquid. Although I had no idea what was inside the beaker I was certain that it was not water. I winced at the thought of it ,as he walked toward me. "Now Regina this is going to be extremely painful. This beaker is filled with acid that will burn your skin to the bone. If I were you would stay still or it will spill all over your body." He spoke as he grabbed my right hand and placed it into the beaker. At that point it was literally too much to endure and I literally screamed in agony as he held my hand inside the beaker.

"Please...stop " I pleaded with him to stop. It was the most unbearable pain I had ever felt in my life. My eyes filled with tears as I tried to stay still so the solution didn't spill all over the place.

"Did you say stop?" He smiled and quickly pulled my burning hand out of the acid. He walked toward Henry grabbing his hand tightly as he began to laugh hysterically. Henry's eyes filled with horror as he knew what was possibly about to happen to him if I allowed it. I don't think it was because he didn't trust me. I believe it was because he saw how much pain I was in. Being the kid he was he would understand if couldn't handle it anymore. "Very well!"

"No...wait...don't. Please don't hurt him. I am okay really." I cried as tears began to fall from my eyes. I was tough but this was far beyond what anyone should have to go through. The searing pain in my hand was so intense that I actually screamed. There was no way I was going to let that happen to Henry. "Please...I can handle it." with those words the man seemed a little disappointed. It was almost as if he wanted me to tell him to hurt Henry. He let Henry's hand go as he walked back toward me. Within seconds he grabbed my other hand and dipped it into the beaker of acid as I screamed out in agony. I just wanted the pain to stop, however I had to remain strong for Henry's sake. Pulling my hand out of the beaker he walked back toward the trolley and place the beaker back onto.

"Now Regina. Do you want me to kill Henry?"

At that moment I realized there was no escaping this. This man planned this all. So he must of found a place to take us that may take Emma days to find. The truth is the torture was only going to get worse unless I gave into him and told him to kill Henry. That was the only way to stop the pain and I could feel myself on the verge of breaking. I just wanted it all to stop.

"Do you want me to kill HENRY?"

*Will Regina finally snap and tell the man to kill Henry? Find out in the next chapter*


	3. Chapter 3: Broken

The searing pain in my hands was enough to make anyone go into shock let alone pass out. But I just couldn't let myself give into the pain like that. I had to stay calm to protect Henry, but it was so hard. I wanted to give in, but at the cost of Henry's life was not an option. If only Emma would find this place. She has magic and he doesn't . There was no way he would continue with his little game if she was here. But who knew how long it would take her to arrive. I don't think I could take any more from him. I had reached my limit. I guess I really was weak. I Began to shake from the pain as I gazed toward the man and Henry. I could feel myself almost passing out completely, however something inside me was keeping me going. Maybe it was because I loved Henry and truly wanted to protect him. Whatever it was, it was just enough to keep me conscious. If I passed out who knew what would happen to Henry. I couldn't risk the thought of this man freaking out and hurting him. I had to distract him somehow. Maybe if I tried to talk nicely to him. I needed to bide time at this point and that was the only thing I could think off. As I gazed toward the man I saw him pick up a sledge-hammer. "What the...what are you going to do with that? Seriously this is not the way." I began to panic as I struggled against the chains again. I had to do something at that point but I really didn't know what to say to him.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! Stop! You went to far. Don't hurt my mom again don't do it" Henry yelled toward the man. "Please my mom is going to die, can't you see that. She's really hurt she needs help. Please stop this." He pleaded with the man but the man wouldn't budge. He continued walking toward me with the sledge-hammer.

"Henry...shh. Don't provoke him. He's already flipped" I glanced toward Henry and then turned my gaze back toward the man. "Look. Whatever I did I know saying sorry won't make up for it. However I do wish you would tell me just what I did. Like I said I really have changed. I really want to know what I did to hurt you. You must have had a really hard life...please help me understand."

"You have no idea do you? You really have no idea who I am or how you hurt me. Well let me put it this way. You killed Greg Mendel's father. Yes you murdered him in cold blood. You destroyed my family." his eyes filled with rage as he dropped the hammer and ran toward me grabbing me by the throat and squeezing just enough to make me struggle for air. My eyes widened as I could literally feel his blood lust toward me. It was a horrible feeling. "You see. My father was Greg or Owen as you once knew him. He was a very unhappy person because of you. He vowed to get his revenge on you and vowed to find his father. Because of this he and my mother Tamara ended up working for this Peter Pan who used them. If you had of just let Owen and his father go none of this would have happened. None of it. You see you destroy lives Regina so now am going to destroy yours. You're the one responsible for my mother and my father's death." He continued to choke me just a bit longer as I struggled for every breath I tried to take. I didn't realize that what I did so many years ago would come back to haunt me like it had. First Greg and now his son. Although what he said was right. I was the one responsible for his parents death. Had I have let Greg and his father go, Greg would have never ended up working for Pan and he and Tamera would still be alive. So twisted in a way. But Henry still deserves none of this.

"I am sorry. I really am. I didn't know. However I did not kill your father or your mother. Peter Pan did so why don't we just forget about this. I think you have hurt me and Henry enough. You don't have to do this. This isn't the way. Revenge doesn't fix anything. I of all people should know. I have been down that path. I have done horrible things that I now actually regret. Please stop..." before I could finish what I was saying the man walked over and picked up the hammer again and began to walk toward me. At that point I was really scared. I really didn't think I was going to live through another attack. I began shaking even more as he walked closer to me. "Oh god..." I closed my eye's hoping it would be over soon. Instantly I felt the most horrible pain as he began to strike my left leg and knee cap with the hammer repetitively, shattering basically every bone in my leg. It literally sent a shock wave of pain through my entire body as I screamed, tears falling from my eyes. Once he stopped striking my leg I knew he was going to strike the other one. I continued to keep my eyes closed as I struggled unbearably. No one deserved this kind of punishment. Even when I was the evil queen I never resorted to such tactics.

"Do you want me to stop. I am going to strike the other leg you know. But you can tell me to stop and I will strike Henry inste..."

Before he could even finish his sentence I screamed. "No. Your sick you know that. No way I am letting Henry feel any of this. There is NO WAY!" Although I was at my breaking point my determination to protect Henry seemed to grow stronger. It was weird and I didn't understand any of it. "Don't you lay a hand on him you sick..." suddenly I feel the bones in my other leg shatter as I screamed out again struggling. The way I had been chained to the wall made it incredibly difficult since my legs had been broken. I felt my body just hang there, the chains around my wrists becoming increasingly uncomfortable as my mind began to drift into the darkness. Everything around me became black and I couldn't fight it anymore. All I could think about was protecting Henry. "Don't you hurt Henry...please..."

"Mom!" Henry began to scream. Just before I completely drifted into the darkness I could hear Henry's horrified screams for me. He was so scared, but I couldn't do anything. Some mother I turned out to be. I couldn't protect him. And now I was going to lose him like I had lost my true love Daniel. It didn't make sense. This man wanted revenge on me so why did he not just come after me? Why play this sick game? What is he really going to gain from breaking me to the point where I would sacrifice Henry's life to save my own? Maybe the old Regina would have. But I am not the Evil Regina anymore. If he wants to break me like my mother did so that I become the evil queen yet again, then what are his real motives? Who does he really work for? I guess even I can't wrap my mind around that of a psychopath. Even I can't comprehend his way of thinking , even if I had been evil. My mother was just so twisted. She wanted me to become someone I didn't want to become. Someone I regret being. So why would this man even think I would take that path again. If I could have saved Daniel I would have. But I just stood there and let her kill him. I was afraid. So afraid to fight back. In that instant I could have tried to stop her but I was frozen in fear. In that instant I was afraid that if I fought my mother I would get hurt again. My mothers punishments were something that anyone would try to avoid. So does this man believe I am that weak Regina who would just let him kill someone I love. I just don't understand.

"Don't you pass out you bitch" I could feel the man shaking me as he tried to keep me conscious. However it was futile as drifted out of consciousness.

*Is this the end for Regina or will Emma arrive in time to rescue them? What will happen to Henry? Find out in the Next Chapter so keep on reading*


	4. Chapter 4: Desperation

Slowly my mind drifted back to a time where I was so young and vulnerable. A place where my mother had controlled everything in my life. I found myself locked in a cold dark room realizing I was only about 10 years old. I was wearing a long fancy pink dress that was fit to be worn by a princess. However the beautiful pink dress was almost completely covered in dirt. My hair was a mess and my hands were filthy. I stood up off the ground and began to walk toward the door when it suddenly flung open. It was then that I saw her standing before me with that look of sheer anger and disappointment. I trembled a bit and backed away as I realized that I had gotten myself into serious trouble with my mother. It was as if I was re-living the past all over again. Was this a dream or was I in hell? "Mother" I spoke softly as I continued to back away from her.

"Oh Regina dear. Just look at you. You're a filthy mess. I told you that we had a party tonight and that you were to keep yourself out of trouble so that you could look presentable to the public. You ruined the nice dress I gave you and you are covered in mud and dirt." She shook her head in disappointment as she walked toward me. "You went outside to be with that stupid boy again didn't you. How many times do I have to tell you that you are a young woman and you should act more lady like. You disgust me. Just when are you going to learn. No one is ever going to marry you if you continue to act so irresponsibly. I am sorry my dear Regina but this behavior of yours will not be tolerated." She spoke with such fury in her voice it literally sent chills down my spine. I trembled as she placed her hand toward me.

"I am sorry mother. Me and Daniel were out playing. I won't let it happen again. Please don't hurt me. Mommy..." I pleaded as tears welled up in my eyes. I was so afraid of my mothers magic because I had no way to defend against it. Normal children would get a spanking for being bad or possibly be grounded for a day or two. However my mother resorted to extreme measures. She always stated that it was for my own good but I hated it. I couldn't stand my mothers magic. It was cruel and inhumane. I winced as my mother drew a little closer to me. Within seconds I found myself thrown across the room as I slammed into the wall high in the air. My body was filled with pain from the impact as I began to cry. My mother grinned slightly as she began to tighten her magical grip around me as I remained high up against the wall. My whole body felt as if it was going to be crushed from her sheer power. It hurt so much and I couldn't move a muscle. Within seconds I could feel my throat being restricted as I struggled to breath. She held me there for what seemed like an eternity as I struggled for every breath I took. Finally she released her grip causing me to fall a far distance to the ground. When I fell to the ground I began to cry even harder as I felt something snap. My right ankle felt as if it was broken by the fall. I continued to lay there crying in pain as my mother shook her head in disappointment again.

"Get up you foolish child." She yelled as I struggled to try to get to my feet but couldn't. I fell right back to the ground as I held my ankle. "Oh Regina stop being so dramatic. It's just a sprain. Now get up." She spoke as she grabbed me by my arm and dragged me to my feet. She released her grip as I fell back down to the ground.

"I think I broke it mommy. It hurts. I can't move it" I cried as she began to walk out of the room leaving me behind. She didn't even seem to care that she hurt me. She was so cold and heartless, it was so hard to explain.

"Regina your so weak" She spoke as she left the room leaving me there all alone and unable to move. My entire body was covered in bruises and my ankle was broken. What did she expect from me? To just get up as if it was nothing? I was only a little child. It just wasn't fair. My mother never loved me. All she thought about was herself. It made me sick.

Soon after I felt my mind drift back into consciousness as I realized I was only dreaming. A horrible dream of the past. But the reality was that I was in a far worse situation then I had been back then. As I gained consciousness the real pain that I was in came shooting back through my body as I regained my sense of reality. I realized I was moved from my spot and I now laying down, strapped to a table right beside Henry. I could turn my head slightly as I looked toward my son who still looked devastated but alive. "Henry...are you okay?" I asked him as my eyes filled with tears again. "I am sorry." I spoke. Henry reassured me that he was fine, just scared. He had thought that I had died so he was relieved to see that I was still alive. Henry and I talked for a few minutes however our time was cut very short as the man walked back in the room to find me conscious again.

"Regina! Nice to see you are awake again. That was pretty stupid Regina. I thought you knew better then to pass out like that. After all you wouldn't want anything bad happening to your son. However I don't want you to think you can faint again if the pain becomes too intense." He spoke as he pulled out a gun and held it in his hands. My heart was pounding faster with every second as sweat began to cover my face. He slowly began to walk toward Henry as he pointed the gun toward him. This man was crazy to think that I can keep myself from passing out after something like that. It was not something I exactly had control over. And on top of that, I had no magic. Perhaps if I had magic I could perform a spell to keep me conscious. But I didn't. "Now Regina I want you to know the seriousness of the situation you are in. If you mess up you son will die. So don't pull a stunt like that again." He spoke as he pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes as a loud bang echoed through out the room.

"No!" I screamed as my body started to shake uncontrollably. I was more afraid than I had ever been in my life. I glanced over toward Henry again opening my eyes. "Henry...Henry..." I cried as I noticed his entire leg was covered in blood. "You bastard. You shot him... You shot my son." The man walked toward me again as he grabbed one of my broken legs squeezing it as I winced in extreme pain. "Stop. What the hell did you do...?"

"Oh Regina calm down. I only shot him in the knee cap. It hurts like hell but he will live" He smirked as he continued to put pressure on my broken leg as I cried out in pain. I couldn't believe he shot Henry just because I passed out. I was completely devastated. My son was screaming in pain and there was nothing I could do to help him. I felt as if I had failed him. I wasn't able to protect my son and now he was hurt. Tears fell from my eyes. I didn't care at that point that I was in excruciating pain. All I could think about was my poor boy struggling. All I could think about was that Henry had been hurt. I had to get Henry and I out of there and fast. But how was I supposed to do that without any magic and in my condition. It was impossible.


	5. Chapter 5: Forbbiden Magic

The man finally released my leg as he walked away and stood in the middle of the room as if to plan for what he was about to d next. Henry was sobbing and I had no idea what I was supposed to do at that point. "Please. You have to help Henry. Do something. He needs to get to the hospital. He's bleeding a lot." I pleaded as the man walked toward me and gazed down in to my watery eyes. He smirked as he gazed down toward me.

"Now Regina. You brought this upon yourself. You could have prevented Henry from getting hurt but you were too weak." He spoke as he walked away and left the room for a few minutes. At least I could try to calm Henry down at that point. I knew he was a tough boy but I felt like I had let him down.

"Henry you okay sweetie?" I asked as I turned to look toward my son as he was shaking with fear and agony. "Henry..."

"It hurts a lot." He whimpered as tears fell from his eyes. "I am scared now. I want to go home."

"I know sweetie. I know. Look we have to get out off here. Did he restrict your magic?"

"I...I don't think so. I don't know. I don't remember. "

I tried to stay calm. I knew I couldn't use magic but I wasn't sure the man even knew Henry had magic. Not a lot of people even knew what my son was capable of. I glanced around the room as best I could to try to see if there was a way out. I noticed a small window up high at one corner of the room that seemed to be big enough for a small person to squeeze through. That seemed to be the only route of escape besides the door leading into the room and who knows what was beyond that door. "Henry...Do you think you could use Magic to release your restraints?"

"I... I don't know. I can try." He spoke to me as he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate his magical energy around the restraints on his arms and legs. "It's hard. I can't concentrate. My leg hurts soooo much. I am sorry. I am not strong enough mom." He whimpered as he opened his eyes and turned too look toward me.

I tried to stay calm and not freak out but the truth of the matter was if Henry didn't get out of here he could die. I know it would be impossible for me to escape. I wasn't able to move at all hardly and the window was way too small for me. "Look Henry you need to get out of here and fast. I have a feeling Emma may not find us. You need to concentrate. I know it hurts. So instead of crying get angry. This man hurt me and he shot you. He wants to destroy our happiness, he wants revenge. Your hurt, your in pain so get angry about it. Your stronger than you think." Within a few seconds the restraints around Henry began to loosen as he was finally free to move. "Good boy. Now listen and listen good. You see that window. I need you to get out that window. I know your leg hurts but you have to do this. You have to escape and find help."

Henry looked toward me confused and scared as tears began to fall from his eyes again. "But what about you? You need a hospital. Your going to die. Mom I am not leaving you." Within seconds I could hear the man walking down the hallway approaching the room again. He was coming back and if Henry didn't escape he would be in serious trouble for having tried to escape. This plan would back fire and I would lose my son.

"Forget me go. He's coming. Just get out of here." I yelled as he fell of the table and began to limp toward the window. He managed to climb up on a shelving unit and maneuver is way to the window. Focusing his magic he was able to shatter the window as he began to climb out. "GO...just go...use a shielding spell. The one Emma taught you to mask your presence from anyone until you find someone who can help" He looked back toward me and then left through the window. I wasn't even sure where we were but I knew where ever we were, Henry would find a way to get help. As long as he was gone I felt a feeling of relief. Although I may be in serious trouble.

"Well Regina are you ready for another round?" The man walked back into the room pushing a machine in with him. It was a similar machine that Greg used when he tortured me to find out where his father was. I felt very uneasy at that point because I knew the moment he knew Henry was gone his little game would be over and he would fly off the deep end. I took a deep breath as he walked toward me and stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening with fury. "Where is he?" He spoke as he walked toward me grabbing one of my burned hands and twisting it in an excruciating position. Just touching my burned hand hurt. However I did not flinch. I just gazed into his eye and smirked.

"He got away. He's long gone now. You have no idea what that boy can do, do you?" I spoke as the rage within the mans body became increasingly strong. "You failed. You lost in your little attempt to get me to tell you to kill my son" At that moment he twisted my entire hand in such a way that it snapped and broke as I winced in pain. "There is nothing you can do to scare me now. You have done your damage and you lost."

"Oh no Regina. Your in a great deal of trouble. Now you have no way to stop what I am going to do to you. No escape from your fate. Oh and if you think you are going to die that easy because you are seriously injured you have another thing coming. You have just earned yourself an eternity of suffering that you wont be able to escape from. You yourself should know about the forbidden dark arts. Then you know of that particular spell. You are going to wish you never helped Henry escape. I don't need Henry to break you. All I need is magic. And now Regina, your in for a nightmare you can never escape from. I will have my revenge on you." He spoke as he pulled out a vile containing a magic potion. "You see a lovely woman gave me this potion and she said it would help me with my revenge. You may know her as Cora." My heart sank into the pit of my stomach when he said my mothers name. Cora was dead. So that meant he had planned this for months. He must have gotten that vile when my mother had come to Storybrooke. But why would my mother give him a magical potion. Forbidden Dark Magic. But that can only be a few things. There were only a few spells that were considered forbidden.

"No way. It can't be. No not that spell. Your sick. You can't do this." I pleaded as I was afraid of what that vile held. I was afraid of my mothers dark magic more than anything. She created some very powerful curses that made my dark curse seem like child's play. My mother meddled in magic way worse that even the Dark One. I tried to struggle to get free as he approached me with the vile, however it was futile. "Please no. Don't. Magic always comes with a price. Believe me I know. You don't want to do..." Before I could finish speaking he grabbed me and forced my mouth open, pouring the liquid down my throat and closing my mouth , holding it shut so I don't throw it up. I didn't really feel any different, however I was horrified. About 10 minutes passed and then the man began to smirk again, laughing as he walked toward the electrical machine.

"Now we can begin again." He turned the dial up to full power as my eyes widened in horror. What the hell was he thinking turning it up to full power? That would kill me. He pressed the button as I felt this unbearable pain as the electricity shot through my body. It felt as if every cell in my body was screaming out in agony. I screamed at that point as he held the button down. I felt as if I was going to die. I wanted to die. At least Henry would be safe and I would be free from this nightmare. He released the button as I gazed up at the roof, my eyes glazed over with sheer agony. My head was throbbing worse than any form of a migraine. I was still alive? But it made no sense. I should have died or at least passed out from that. "Oh yes Regina. It was the spell you feared most when you were a child. The spell of immortality. The only way you can possibly die now is if I cut your head off which I am not going to do, or if I give you the counter potion to the spell. Which I won't. No Regina. I will have my Revenge. You can't die Regina. Not until I decide to kill you." With those words he pressed the button again as a screamed in agony.


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmare

"Regina. Regina wake up." A familiar voice spoke to me as I slowly opened my eyes. I could feel hay and grass underneath me, but it seemed somewhat comfortable as if my sweet Daniel had made a comfortable bed for me to lay on. He was always so thoughtful and caring. "Oh Regina what happened to you? I found you in a room in the tower. When you didn't show up for your riding lesson I was worried you had gotten sick. I snuck inside to try to find you. I managed to avoid your mother thank god. I found you laying on the ground hurt. What happened sweetie?" I gazed up into Daniels eyes as I whimpered a bit.

"I broke my ankle. I tripped and feel while banging into a wall and it twisted and broke" I answered. I was afraid to tell him what really happened to me. I was afraid to tell Daniel the truth because of my moms horrible temper. I didn't want to get into any more trouble. "I glanced down toward my feet and realized my foot was covered in a bandage. "Did you?"

"Of course. I know its not as good as a doctor could do but it was the best I could do. Sorry if it's uncomfortable. Your covered in bruises. There was no way you got that from falling down! Come on Regina!?" Daniel of course was incredibly worried about me all the time. He was my child hood sweetheart and I loved every moment I got to spend with him. I smiled toward him and reached out touching his face.

"Oh Daniel. You know what kind of a clutz I am. Mother is always telling me I am not very graceful for a girl. And its fine. It feels a lot better thank you." I tried to reassure Daniel that I was okay and that I really did fall. Although for some reason Daniel knew when I was lying. I don't know how he knew but he just knew. It was weird. He was a simple stable boy and had no magic but I couldn't keep any secrets from him even if I tried.

"Regina. Why do you lie to me? I just want to help you. Your mother has to stop treating you like this. She used her magic on you again didn't she? She was the one that hurt you. " He spoke as he layed down beside me wrapping his arms around me and holding me tightly. "Someday we are going to run away from here. Some day I am going to get you away from you crazed mother. This I promise you. I love you Regina."

I turned toward Daniel and kissed him on the forehead. "I am sorry. I am just afraid that if I say anything I will get in trouble"

"Then don't say a word. Just rest my dear." I began to fall asleep in his arms when suddenly everything around me turned black again. I stood up fast and glanced around the room only to notice Daniel was no longer there and I was no longer in the stable. I began to walk around the room to try to see if I could see anything.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" My heart sank when I heard a whimper coming from the distance. I realized then that I was no longer in the enchanted forest and somewhere else and that my foot seemed perfectly fine. It was Henry's voice I could hear in the distance. I shook my head trying to remember what had happened but my mind was still a blank. I ran toward the whimpering voice as I yelled out to my son. "Henry! You okay? Whats wrong?" His cries seemed to grow louder and more pain filled as I ran closer to try to get to him. "Henry!" I continued to yell but I didn't seem to be making any progress in finding him. It seemed as if I was running for miles. "Henry! Please. Tell me whats going on I can't see you. Where are you?" Within a few passing minutes I could see a faint light far in the distance. It was then that I began to panic again. I could see Henry covered in blood and my mother and that man standing over him. My mother of course held my sons heart in her hand. "No. Let him go. Leave him alone." Within a few seconds I could feel myself unable to move as these strong vines came shooting out from the ground wrapping around my entire body constricting me. I struggled to free myself but it was useless. I couldn't move. I didn't understand why both Cora and Greg Mandels son were standing by my son about to kill him. My mother was dead. Why was she there? Within a few more seconds. My mother crushed Henry's heart as he fell limp to the ground completely lifeless. "No...Henry!" I began to cry.

"Regina! Regina! Wake up. I told you not to pass out" I realized at that moment that I had passed out again and was dreaming. Although it seemed to be a peaceful dream at first it had turned into a horrible nightmare that I had been glad to have woken up from. Although part of my dream was from the past where I was able to spend time with Daniel, something deep inside my soul had brought me to that horrible place where I saw my son dying right before my eyes. Why would I still be having nightmares about Cora. She was dead. I had no reason to still fear her. Perhaps it was all the stress I had gone through while being held captive by a mad man. "Now Regina do you ever listen. I told you if you passed out again there would be sever consequences." The man spoke to me as he grabbed my neck again squeezing it tight. Just when was he going to realize he can't prevent someone from passing out if things get too intense. And at that point I had no real reason not to pass out. What was the worst thing he could do to me that he had not already done. Henry was safe. Or so I hoped. The man finally released his grip and walked away from me.

"Give it up. Your little revenge attempt failed. When are you going to realize that the rest of it is all pointless now?" I tried to explain to him.

"Oh but that is where you are wrong Regina. That is where you are so wrong. Do you really think I could have done this all on my own. A human without any magical powers and a simple potion? I don't think you quite understand. Henry will find help alright but it won't be the help he was expecting. Have you taught your son to see through illusions or shape shifting spells? Hmm Regina?"

My eyes widened when he asked me that question. The truth was being able to see through a high level illusion or shape shifting spell was pretty hard to accomplish and at Henry's level he was still too new to magic to be able to see through something like that. But then again what on earth would an illusion or shape shifting spell have to do with mine and Henry's situation? It was not like this man could pull something like that off while I was unconscious. But then again how long was I actually unconscious? "What do you mean by that?"

"You will see in due time Regina. All I will tell you is that Henry is in a lot of trouble and I had nothing to do with it. You think your little spell you taught him to make himself invisible and mask his presence actually worked? Some people can see right through that spell your majesty." My eyes widened at the thought of the only person who could see through that spell. It couldn't be her. Then how in the world did she survive? That spell Snow did on her heart should have killed her. I saw her die right in front of me. There was no way she was alive. This guy was just messing with me. I began to breathe deeper as my eyes were filled with immense fear. The pain I had been in seemed like nothing compared to the fear that had just flooded my soul. However I couldn't afford to think like that. I had to believe Henry was okay. I had to. Within a few moments my body became filled with intense pain again as the man pressed the button on the machine one more time. However this time he held it for what seemed like an eternity. He just kept the button held down as cried out for him to stop. Why wouldn't he release the button? Why did he keep it pressed down for so long? Was he ever going to stop? What went on for several minutes seemed like several hours. It was so intense and unbearable on top of the fear that had flooded my mind and soul I was overwhelmed. "Your so right. She is weak" He spoke as he finally released the button.

Who on earth was he talking to? My vision became hazy as I tried to see what was going on. I felt as if I was passing out again but I wanted to see the person he was talking to. A figure of a woman seemed to walk toward me although I was unsure who it was. "Emma? Please tell me that's you?" I couldn't make out her features at all no matter how hard I tried. My mind was becoming blank again and I could barely see anything. "Who..."

"Yes she is very weak. After all Love is Weakness." The woman spoke as she began to laugh a little. That voice was so familiar. Those words "love is weakness" only came from one person. It couldn't be. How could she still be alive? "Oh look who I found? It seems as if this little guy was trying to escape from here using a spell to hide himself from his enemies. Too bad it failed." She spoke as I could faintly see the resemblance of a child being held by the arm. My heart seemed to shatter at that moment. Not only was my mother alive but she had Henry in her grip. His escape failed and he was back where he started. "No sweetie, It is me your mother. I am afraid Emma can't make it." She snickered. Could something have happened to Emma? This was the worst possible situation that could have happened. Now I was at a huge disadvantage. I had the immortality spell on me so I couldn't die even if I wanted to, and they had Henry. On top of that the way my mom spoke of Emma made me think that she got to Emma first. Maybe it was true maybe I will never get my happy ending. Maybe I will spend the rest of my life in torment. Everyone I care about, destroyed. But Henry doesn't deserve to suffer. It just wasn't right.


End file.
